


Telefonate particolarmente moleste

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DRUNK [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Dark, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le telefonate di Yamcha sanno essere particolarmente moleste.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 592.★ Prompt/Traccia: 12. A sbronzo e le telefonate moleste.





	Telefonate particolarmente moleste

Telefonate particolarmente moleste

 

“Ti ho già detto che questa settimana la Donna non c’è. La smetti di fare telefonate moleste?!” ringhiò Vegeta al telefono.

“Io le devo chiedere scusa per tutto! Per i miei errori terribili…” biascicò Yamcha dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio. Singhiozzò rumorosamente e si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti disperati.

“Lo sento da qui che hai bevuto di nuovo. Ubriacarti è solo un altro errore terribile, razza di mollusco” borbottò Vegeta.

“La ami, vero?” piagnucolò Yamcha.

Vegeta si passò una mano sulla faccia e sbuffò.

“Sono tre notti che va avanti questa storia. Non potresti farlo di giorno?” borbottò. Dovette allontanare il telefono dall’orecchio sentendo il rumore di Yamcha che si soffiava il naso.

“Non mi hai risposto” gemette Yamcha.

Vegeta rimise il telefono vicino all’orecchio.

“Sì e sono anche geloso se è per questo! Se ti azzardi a chiamare mia moglie quando c’è per dichiararti…” ringhiò.

“No, io chiamo te di proposito! Io le farei capire che la amo, ma tu dille che mi scuso come amico” gemette Yamcha.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Mi stai dicendo che stai chiamando consapevolmente che ti rispondo io?” chiese con tono atono.

“CHIEDILE SCUSAAA!” pianse Yamcha con voce isterica.

Una venuzza iniziò a pulsare sulla fronte spaziosa di Vegeta.

“Sono passati anni. Non credo sia più interessata o arrabbiata. Anche se io lo sarei, visto che sei il terrestre più idiota che esista. Oltre ad essere inutile in combattimento” ringhiò il saiyan.

“Dici che mi ha perdonato? Io non posso farci niente! Mio padre era peggio di Muten. Era un dannato predone e mi ha insegnato a saltare addosso ad ogni donna.

Persino quando sono brutte e non voglio riesco ad esimermi! Non sai quanto è terribile.

Non ho tradito solo Bulma, ma anche la mia amata mazza da baseball!” pianse Yamcha.

< Io mi chiedo perché sono qui a sentire le sue pene, invece di chiudergli in faccia > si chiese Vegeta.

“Quando tuo padre ha iniziato a farti…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Me le faceva palpare sin da piccolo! Ha comprato Pual al mercato dei folletti schiavi per quello. Per farlo diventare quella bellissima donna dai capelli blu vestita da coniglietta” raccontò Yamcha. Si udì il verso di un colpo d’acido.

“Avvicinati al bagno. Rischi di vomitare” ordinò Vegeta.

Sentì dei passi strascicati attraverso la cornetta, dei tonfi e suoni indistinti.

“Senti, forse dovresti farti vedere da uno specialista. Anche quella è una forma di abuso e di problema psichiatrico… E non mi riferisco al fatto che per te la mazza da baseball è come un amante” borbottò Vegeta, riconoscendo il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva dall’altra parte.

“La mia mazza è più come una moglie” rifletté Yamcha.

Vegeta lo ascoltò vomitare.

“Ti posso dare il numero di un tipo, un certo ‘psichiatra’ da cui è andata la donna. Si era abituata a usare il suo corpo come merce di scambio, rischiando diversi tipi di aggressioni e la morte. Ogni tanto ancora ci ricasca, ma questo è bravo.

E ci puoi portare anche Pual. Quel folletto si sente maschio, vuole esserlo, oltre che traumatizzato sarà anche confuso” disse serio.

“Bulma mi perdonerà se ci vado?”. Yamcha scoppiò nuovamente a piangere e singhiozzare.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi.

“Sì”.

“Posso venire da te questa notte? Mi sento tanto solo e sto _maaaale_ ” gemette Yamcha.

“Porta anche Pual, ma muoviti prima che io cambi idea. E se osi dirlo a qualcuno, t’incenerisco” minacciò Vegeta.

“Graz…”. Iniziò Yamcha.

Vegeta chiuse la telefonata.

< Guarda tu > pensò.

“ _Tsk_ ” borbottò, rimanendo seduto sul letto; posò il telefono e incrociò le braccia al petto.


End file.
